morph_society_4realfandomcom-20200213-history
Morphopedia Wiki
Welcome to MorphSociety™ © 'Brief Info' Welcome to the Morphopedian Wiki. All Morphopedians shall be treated with respect. If you violate the rules, thou shalt not be ignored. Thou shalt be banned for violating Wikia and/or Morphopedia rules, guidelines and policies. If you're interested in our Freenode IRC Department, have a look at the Freenode IRC article. If you're interested in our Mibbit IRC Department, have a look at the Mibbit IRC article. 'Our Rules' We do not condone, approve of, inspire or encourage illegal, inappropriate, discriminative, hateful or disruptive behaviour. We are just as strict as the rest of Wikia and ask you to do the same. Any rule violations and you'll be banned from this Wiki for, literally (as stupid as it may sound), 1,000 years or more. We encourage socialisation, friendliness, good behaviour, humour, artistic work, creativity, artistic inspiration and fun. If you yourself are a negative person or, perhaps, suffering from depression or anxiety, we request that you try to keep negativity to a minimum. If you request any help, feel free to message Morpheus3000. DISCLAIMER THIS WIKI MAY HAVE CONTENT THAT SOME PEOPLE WOULD FIND OFFENSIVE, INAPPROPRIATE, IMMORAL OR DEBATABLE. IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO BE OFFENDED BY CERTAIN ARTICLES, BLOGS OR COMMENTS ON ARTICLES AND/OR BLOGS IN THIS WIKI, WE ADVISE THAT YOU DON'T READ THOSE ARTICLES/BLOGS/COMMENTS. PLEASE READ ALL ARTICLES/BLOGS/COMMENTS WITH CAUTION, AND AT YOUR OWN RISK. WE CANNOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY OFFENSIVE MATERIAL AFTER STATING THIS. We have many topics of interest in this Wiki Some of our topics are completely random. This is where you have the chance to make your own blogs and articles without getting into trouble. Well, you'll need to keep swearing to a minimum, because Wikia Staff might ban you from Wikia. Not our rules, but we're happy to abide by them. Keep out of trouble, and we'll all get along just fine. :) Morpheus3000 will look for contributions everyday and he might comment on your work. So, make blogs, read other people's blogs and have fun commenting on them. Writing articles can occasionally be hard work. But it has to be done at some point. So please, give it a try or read ones already made, then comment your opinion on those articles. Our other topic is to...... HAVE FUN!!!!!!! :D You can earn badges by contributing to the Wiki. See if you can make it to the top of the Leaderboard. Check out our Facebook page. Articles We have many articles in this Wiki. Each has lots of information worth your time. 'Admin Articles' The following is a list of all articles that may be read by anyone, but can only be edited by the Wiki's admins. #History of The Illyrian World - Part 1 #History of The Illyrian World - Part 2 #History of The Illyrian World - Royal Blood #History of The Illyrian World - Part 3 #History of the Illyrian World - Imprinting #History of The Illyrian World - Power Levels #Religion of Illyria #Random Pictures #School = Stress #High School Teachers that Morpheus3000 Hates #Lady Gaga - Life of Being a Hermaphrodite #Justin Bieber and How Much He Sucks #Morphopedian Code of Honour #The Morphopedian Military # Morphopedian Creations #MorphSpam 3000 #Dino-Christianity #"Your Mom" Jokes #Gemstone and Crystal Meanings #[http://morph-society-4real.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Ben_10_Episodes List of Ben 10 Episodes] #[http://morph-society-4real.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Ben_10:_Ultimate_Alien_Episodes List of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes] #[http://morph-society-4real.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Ben_10:_Alien_Force_Episodes List of Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes] #Morphopedia Wiki #Charmander Family #The Calculation of Pi #Hilarious Cat Pictures #Cheats for 'World of Warcraft 3: The Frozen Throne' #SOPA & PIPA #"God" Moments #Freenode IRC #The Beginning of Morphopedia #UnovaRPG #The Art of Trolling #The Three Pikachus #Mibbit IRC #Leon S. Kennedy 'Restricted Articles' The following is a list of articles that have been restricted to only being edited by administrators due to vandalism. #MorphServ3000 #Stuff Whoop! #Chris (Rex) #Chat #Grand Fantasia #I HAVE WON #Why Realm of The Mad God is Awesome! #Leon S. Kennedy #Bender Bending Rodríguez #Beelzeboss #Sword of Kings #Applause #An Idiot's Guide To IRC #Flipping Table Emoticon #Skyrim 'Your Article' If you make an article and don't intend on editing it any further, just ask Morpheus3000 in his Message Wall to Protect it. Remember to leave a link to your article and to tell him why you wish for it to be protected. :) Rules of Morphopedia Here are some of the rules of Morphopedia (note that these rules are mostly based on our main Freenode IRC channel, [ #Morph3000 ]). Rules are: #Be friendly, or leave. #Vampires ARE real and they DON'T F***ING SPARKEL!!! #Morpheus3000 runs Morphopedia. #If you eat a fish, Santa will rape you. #So I herd u liek Mudkipz!!! #Spam/flood to get banned. #Only the MorphChannel OPs can break the rules because they are rebels. #Twilight sucks, but has cool theme music. #Be random. #Helicopters get cancer every 20 years.' ' Category:Morphopedia Category:Pokemon Category:Demons Category:Humour Category:Religion-based Category:TV Reference